Cross Diamond Bond
by JulietVargas
Summary: To face the possible threat of the human kingdom growing nearby, Hanz Beilschmidt, Genoveva Carriedo, Romulus Vargas, and Arthur Kirkland have decided to join their races together in the Cross Diamond Bond - a type of four-way marriage ceremony. Now the task falls to their chosen members to deal with each other...and possibly find love in their circumstances. Multipairing w BxB
1. Prologue

_Prologue: A plan is created_

Hanz Beilschmidt paced back and forth before the crystalline lake. He wasn't in his other form at the moment so he shouldn't have felt so restless and wary, but he was acutely aware that this meeting place was very near enemy territory. The human town was just outside of the forest and he had just been informed that a group of unsavory characters had entered the town. Bounty hunters. He was certain of it. But there was no helping it, this was the meeting place he had instructed the other leaders to come to tonight, he could not leave until the business of the night was through.

As if on cue to his thoughts a shape materialized out of the shadows and made him bristle despite the knowledge that he must act civilized.

"Genoveva" He nodded his head respectfully.

"Hanz" The woman returned his nod and settled gracefully onto a rock before him. Her vibrant green eyes studied him without blinking. He shivered in spite of himself and looked away pretending the intent of seeking the skies. Damn vampires and their gazes that made you feel like you were being examined for all your dark secrets hidden within.

"I'm not the last I guess" A different voice made both leaders turn towards it.

"Ah Arthur" He sighed in relief as the small blond man came striding across the ground. Now he had another person to converse with that wasn't a chilling Blutsauger.

The sorcerer stopped a reasonable distance from the other two and bowed with great respect,

"Lord Beilschmidt. Queen Carriedo."

"So glad you could make it master sorcerer" Genoveva Carriedo smiled, her sharp eye teeth glinting behind her deep crimson lips. Briefly her eyes flashed from green to red. And this was why Arthur was keeping his distance. Special or not, he was still a human and the other two...were not. Nor was the figure which now made the trees sway and bend with the powerful beats of his wings.

"And here is Romulus at last." Hanz sighed, "I'm glad that he chose to take his half human form."

Arthur nodded in agreement,

"He probably can't risk being spotted in full form so close to a human settlement."

Romulus Vargas alighted gently on the ground and folded his wings till they disappeared within the confines of his skin. He gave a slight shake and unwrapped the shirt from around his waist, slipping it over his bare upper body before turning to the other three.

"Hanz, stoic and vigilant as ever I see. Genoveva, could you possibly have gotten more beautiful than when I last saw you? Arthur, didn't grow an inch did we."

Arthur was about to shout furious curses at the arrogant man but Hanz spoke up with authority,

"So we are all here then. Let us proceed to the purpose of our meeting."

"Your letter spoke of the growing threat from the humans and the need for a strong alliance in preparation for possible attack." Romulus nodded, "I see now that you really did mean a strong one." He motioned at Arthur, "Having the sorcerer's guild in this alliance will certainly make it stronger and ensure that they cannot be used on the side of the enemies."

"Arthur's brotherhood is but one of many in the sorcerer's guild" Genoveva pursed her lips in dismissal.

"That may be" Hanz agreed, "But...it is the strongest."

Arthur beamed with pride and met the vampiresses eyes with a smug grin.

"Hanz" Romulus spoke up, "How do you plan on making a strong enough alliance that involves so many races?" Personally, he wasn't very fond of Vampires and had a strong mistrust of Sorcerers, because of their magic that often rivaled that of his own race. Hanz's people were a different story. The wolf folk were respected by his kind as the rightful rulers of the land; just as they respected his race as the rightful rulers of the sky.

Hanz looked at the other three knowing how his answer would be received by each.

"A cross diamond bond."

Genoveva's eyes flashed again as Arthur took a step back and Romulus literally hissed.

"Are you mad?!" Arthur shouted, "That destroyed the four ancient kingdoms! That is what led to Kenyur having as much power as it currently posses. That is what lead to the threat you now face."

"You face it too little magician" Romulus hissed, "King Tel detests any that he deems to have more power than himself. You have been spared so far because of the distance your settlement is from the capital, but how much longer do you think that can last?"

"As to your other worries Arthur" Hanz continued, "Those were human kingdoms that could not make the cross diamond bond work. We here are _not_ human. We can make it work if we truly desire to."

"And just who do you offer up master perro callejero?" Genoveva asked icily.

"My grandsons" He replied, ignoring the foul name she had called him.

"Ah you are offering only the best then" she sighed and turned to the other two, "We are a strong race but I do not much like the idea of facing the full force of Kenyur on our own. I agree with Hanz for once. A cross diamond bond, if kept properly, will ensure the alliance of four strong races. Together we can stand against Tel and his wrath" She turned back to the werewolf lord, "I too offer only the best. My younger son Antonio and my two best Lords."

She turned once more to the remaining leaders.

"What is your decision masters brujo and dragón?"

Romulus sighed and looked up to the sky.

"We too are a strong race, but even my subjects would be faced with possible extinction at the hands of Kenyur if we stood alone. I wish it did not have to be so but...I too offer my grandsons along with my most trusted high general."

Arthur folded his arms and looked at all of them.

"Are none of you going to offer a single woman?"

Hanz sighed.

"This is going to make things rather awkward, but I believe none of us have female descendents."

Romulus and Genoveva shook their heads.

"I do have powerful women in high positions throughout all flocks; but, as I said, Yao is my most trusted." The dragon king stated firmly.

Arthur sighed,

"Then I'll at least offer one. Though I'm certain that Elizaveta will never agree to this without a good deal or curses and threats thrown my way first" he ran a hand through his slightly messy, light blond hair, "Then the next best candidate is probably Ivan. He's powerful, if a bit unsettling."

He dropped his hand back to his side and nodded,

"Yes...Ivan and Elizaveta will be perfect."

"You have left out a third" Genoveva raised a finger, "Do you not plan on making an alliance with one of us?" her eyes cold stare bore into him, as if daring him to say her.

"I thought the third sorcerer would be obvious" he shivered.

"Yourself" Hanz smiled slightly, "There is no sorcerer more powerful, after all."

"All offerings have been clearly stated then" Romulus broke in before Genoveva could make some snide comment about Arthur, "Now we must decide who shall be paired with whom."

"Leave that to me" Genoveva smiled, "A woman can tell who will go best together. Do you gentlemen have pictures of your offerings?"

The three men looked at each other.

"Why would I carry a picture of members of my brotherhood in my pocket?" Arthur glowered, "I'm not like a proud parent or anything."

"You can create pictures of them using your power though can't you?" Romulus asked.

"Naturally" Arthur smiled proudly and snapped his fingers so two pictures appeared in the air and fluttered into his hands, "Such a simple spell requires to only be thought as you can see."

Genoveva held out her hands with a sweet smile,

"Yes I think Alfred is just what you need little sorcerer"

"What?" Arthur blinked as he gingerly handed her the two pictures.

"Oh I've just claimed you for one of my offerings. Alfred F Jones. I think that you will be quite good for each other."

Arthur stammered and tried to protest but Genoveva turned to the other two leaders with a calculating _pleasant_ stare.

"That is alright I hope? That I claim Arthur for my own race?"

"I certainly don't want him as part of my family" Romulus smirked.

"I respect your claim Genoveva, and I have discovered that I do have my grandsons photos on me after all" Hanz replied and handed her three photographs.

"Thank you both" the vampire queen smiled and Arthur had no choice but to fall silent...apart from grumbling to himself about _manipulative paranormals_.

Romulus stepped forward with his own two photographs,

"I'm afraid I don't have a picture of Yao for you though."

Genoveva nodded absentmindedly as she accepted the photographs and laid all 8 before her.

The men watched her for a few moments as she arranged and rearranged them several times.

After what seemed like ages, she nodded and beckoned them forward,

"I have the pairs" She indicated to two pictures that sat by themselves, "These are your offerings that will be sealed to mine. Romulus I think it would be in your grandson's best interest to be sealed to my son. It looks like he needs to lighten up a bit and Antonio should be able to help with that."

Romulus looked at the picture of the older twin and sighed, nodding.

"I can't deny that your right. Lovino is...complicated to understand."

"Hanz" she turned to the sturdy blond, "Your grandson will be sealed to Alfred's older brother, Matthew. I trust you to ensure that he takes care of him. Matthew is a personal favorite of mine."

The werewolf nodded,

"I will ensure that my heir takes great care of him, though I feel the need to warn you that Gilbert is rather eccentric, and full of himself."

"Duly noted" Genoveva nodded, "Now..."

"Hang on" Arthur interjected, "It appears that you are taking the very best for your race. Hanz's heir, Romulus's heir too I believe, and me." He glared at her, "That doesn't sound fair to the rest of us."

"I simply paired based on appearance and implied personality based on expression master brujo. As a matter of fact, in Hanz's case, I thought this blond man was his heir." She tapped her red manicured nail on the picture of a muscular built blond man with a set expression of intense concentration on his finely chiseled face.

"Yes Ludwig certainly does appear older than Gilbert" Hanz agreed, "But he is actually younger by several years." He looked at the picture touching his grandson's, "Is this your other grandson Romulus?"

"Yes that's my Feli" Romulus smiled proudly and fondly, "A chip off the old block...well mostly."

He looked intently at Hanz.

"Your grandson will treat him well I hope? I can't let my Feli go to anybody without that assurance."

"I can assure you that Ludwig will not intentionally mistreat him" Hanz replied firmly.

Romulus smiled sadly, trying to force the implication of Hanz's words out of his head. His grandson would not be intentionally mistreated but unintentionally...was a possibility it seemed.

He turned his attention back to the rest of the paired pictures, noticing that one was still separate,

"Who is still not paired Genoveva?"

"He's paired" she contradicted, "This is Arthur's sorcerer Ivan I believe, and I decided that none of the others seemed right for him...so I paired him with Yao."

He looked at the slightly chilling violet gaze of the man in the picture and shook his head,

"I hope Yao can handle him."

"He will have to" she replied, "The rest are paired up properly as I stated. Arthur the final pair is Elizaveta with Hanz's third grandson here."

She tapped the overlapping edges of the two pictures.

"She looks interesting" Hanz mused, "It appears that Roderich is in for an unknown future like his two cousins."

Genoveva nodded without smiling,

"None of their lives are going to be the same after the cross diamond bond is formed."

The four leaders looked at each other. What they were attempting was not going to be easy given the differences inherent in each race. But for their protection it must be done.

"I still have some concerns" Arthur spoke up at last. He turned to Genoveva and Hanz, "Do I have your promises that your choices for my offering and _me_ will not try to turn us into one of you?"

Hanz looked back at Arthur without hesitation,

"It has always been personal choice for those not born to our race. My grandson will respect her decision."

Arthur nodded and waited for Genoveva to speak,

"Alfred may be more persistent with his asking, but we are the same as Hanz's; not without consent."

"I appreciate the warning that he may be difficult to dissuade" Arthur nodded at her a bit glumly.

"Then if all issues have been resolved, shall we consider this meeting closed?" Romulus asked looking at the sky nervously, "The night will wane in but a few hours. I desire to be safe in my lands before daylight."

"Yes. This nights meeting is concluded. Shall we plan on bringing our offerings to a meeting in two weeks time?"

"You are the one who instigated the cross pair bond, so your house shall see its fulfillment naturally" Genoveva smiled a bit too sweetly at him.

Hanz respectfully lowered his head,

"My castle stronghold will be honored to host all of you and this event."

Romulus nodded,

"That's that then. Boy am I gonna get hell when I tell Lovino that I've married him off." He stripped his shirt off and let his amber wings snap out once more.

"I know what you mean" Hanz sighed, "Gilbert will not like this one bit."

"I hope Ivan doesn't try to kill me," Arthur shivered, as he prepared to teleport back to his home.

"How about you Genoveva? Are any of your vampire offerings going to give you a hard time?" Romulus laughed.

But his question hung in midair for the vampire queen had already disappeared back into the trees as silently as she had arrived.

Arthur shivered again and looked to the other two men,

"I don't find myself looking forward to meeting this Alfred she picked out for me."

"We can only hope that none of them will be as unsettling as their queen is." Hanz spoke with a frown.

Romulus simply nodded his agreement before he collected his grandson's pictures and launched into the air.

(Author note: All right as promised in the hiatus's of my other stories, here is the trivia question. The first person to answer correctly can recommend that I either work on one of my other stories, or do a one shot songfic (any of my accepted pairings. Being (Stars are favorites) - AmerBel, FemAmerCan, AmerFemJap, *AusHun, Belapan, *Belaria, Belarussi, Belgain, *ChibiHRE, *DenNor, Franada, *Franchelles, FrUK, ***GerIta, GerLiech, *Giripan, *HongIce, Hongwan, Italieach, Korkong, *Latonia, *Nelgium, NethFemJap, *Prunada, PruHun, PruFemJap, *Romanikraine, *RoChu, RomaBel, Scottwan, **Spamano, Spelgium, *SuFin, *SwisLiech, Taikong, Taipan, Taigascar, Taizmania, *USUK.

Question: What does Genoveva's name mean?)


	2. First Impressions

(Answer to previous question: According to . , Genoveva = White Phantom)

Chapter 1. First Impressions

Hanz Beilschmidt was pacing once more, unlike two weeks ago though he was now in the main hall of his castle stronghold with his grandsons' eyes upon him.

"You'll work yourself into a state before they even arrive" Roderich Edelstein warned calmly, looking over the top of his novel, "Relax grandfather. What are you so concerned over?"

"Vampires are going to freely enter my lands today. How can I remain calm?" Hanz replied, not ceasing his pacing.

"Well you should have thought about that before you made this stupid arrangement and mated us off" Gilbert Beilschmidt grumbled from his position laying stretched over both arms of his throne.

"Sit properly Gilbert" His grandfather snapped, glaring at the pale white haired young man, "And stop whining about how bitterly unfair your life has become."

Gilbert didn't obey and kept muttering to himself.

"Damn arrangement. Why'd I get stuck with a Blutsauger? And a guy at that! Why'd Roddie get put with the, probably incredibly hot, sorceress?! It's not fair at all. I'm the heir!"

"What makes you so certain that the sorceress will be any better?" Roderich asked with a sniff, "And have you ever met a vampire before to have such a certainty that he won't be attractive himself? I seem to recall you stating very proudly that you'll take any partner so long as they're and I quote 'As hot as myself'."

Gilbert smirked,

"Of course I stand by that, but I guarantee that the vampire will be deathly skinned, barely any hair, hollow blood red eyes, never shows any expression..."

"You've just described a corpse" Roderich interjected.

"Exactly" Gilbert grinned, "A corpse complete with gaping mouth and fangs stained crimson from years of blood sucking."

He shuddered and threw a hand over his eyes.

"I can't even imagine how I'll live with that!"

"I think you're in for a rather rude awakening to your envisionings Gilbert" Hanz stated, turning from them as a scout came rushing into the hall.

While their grandfather's attention was rapt on the scout's words, Gilbert turned to his younger brother.

"How bout you Lutz? Are you still so set about doing your duty to your grandfather and race that you won't even make a single protest to being mated to an unknown Lindwurm?"

Ludwig didn't even meet his brother's gaze but continued to watch the double entrance doors like his grandfather had been.

"I know my duty Gil" he replied calmly, "It is an honor to be chosen for such an important alliance."

Gilbert groaned again and turned back to his own thoughts as their grandfather joined them on the raised dais.

"Serberus has informed me that Queen Genoveva and her three vampire subjects have entered our capital. They should be here..."

The doors opened to reveal a striking vision to Gilbert's eyes. The woman was not pale, her delicately tanned skin was slightly paler than would have been normal, but it held no deathly sheen to it in the least. Her deep brown hair glinted with a coppery tone and fell over her shoulders in an elegant cascade. And her eyes were green as the forest that he so loved, no hint of red in them at all. Surely this could not be a vampire...it was impossible.

A guard hurried into the room behind her and the three that accompanied her.

"Presenting Queen Genoveva Carriedo. Prince Antonio Carriedo. Lord Matthew Williams. And Lord Alfred F Jones, my lord Beilschmidt" he announced hastily, bowing.

Hanz nodded at the guard in thanks and stepped down to properly greet the vampire queen.

"Queen Genoveva" he gingerly kissed the back of her hand which she held out to him, "I welcome you to my home and kingdom."

She smiled sweetly at him and then looked over his shoulder. He didn't turn around as he stepped back and gestured to the dais,

"May I present my grandsons. My heir Gilbert Beilschmidt."

The young man to the left side of Genoveva instantly snapped his attention to the white haired man that righted himself in one of the large chairs behind Lord Beilschmidt and hastily stood to bow to the visitors.

Hanz noted this with a strong suspicion that this particular young man was Matthew Williams, the one chosen to be Gilbert's mate. But he didn't dwell on this suspicion as he continued,

"My youngest grandson Ludwig Beilschmidt." He paused to allow his personal favorite grandson to make his courteous bow before finishing, "And my second eldest grandson, Roderich Edelstein."

Roderich too made a perfect courtly bow before settling himself back into his chair and engaging in his novel once more. Hanz grimaced a bit and hoped that Genoveva would not be offended by the young man's lack of continued courtesy.

He needn't have worried though, Genoveva Carriedo's attention was still focused intently on Gilbert.

"So you are the lobo that I am entrusting my dear Matthew to are you?" she addressed the slightly disheveled looking young man with a slight sneer.

Gilbert could do nothing but nod, still stunned by her beauty that defied his assumptions of vampires.

"Then perhaps you would be so good as to come off your dais and greet him?"

Her calm words carried such icy authority that Gilbert found himself obeying. He practically fell down the stairs of the dais in his haste to reach the group at the base. He stood at attention and looked at the three men beside the vampire queen, trying to pick out which was Matthew.

The young man to her immediate right carried the queen's same striking green eyes and similar features to her own. Gilbert presumed he was probably her son Antonio and turned his attention to the other two on her left. The taller man had sparkling cerulean eyes magnified by glasses on a grinning face. A strange cowlick stuck up in front of his dirty blond hair. Gilbert really hoped that this man wasn't Matthew. He was attractive granted but...he seemed to carry a similar attitude of self importance that Gilbert himself lived by. They would surely clash a good deal. The last man however. His eyes were a dazzling mixture of violet-blue and seemed to be wrongly hidden behind oval frames and his blond hair hung in delicate waves past his ears. Like the taller man's, his hair sported a strange anomaly; a long strand stuck out near the front and looped near the end. The entire effect of the young man was breathtaking and Gilbert found himself actually hoping...but it would be just his luck that the taller blond was Matthew. Yep just his luck.

But it was the mesmerizing young man who slowly extended a hand,

"It's nice to meet you Lord Gilbert. I'm Matthew Williams. Please take care of me."

Gilbert felt relief course through his entire body and grabbed the offered hand in delight.

"Of course. Of course! It will be my pleasure to care for you!"

Matthew gave a slight gasp of surprise from the enthusiasm and drew his hand back sharply.

Gilbert was about to apologize for possibly hurting him, but the tall blond stepped forward to block his path.

"That's enough your highness." He smiled, but his blue eyes turned red briefly and his hand, when he placed it on Gilbert's shoulder, was much stronger than he would have expected, "We can't forget proper conduct right?" He grinned and turned to Genoveva, "Right my queen?"

Genoveva nodded but she looked satisfied.

"You're right Alfred. Proper conduct does not include becoming so friendly at first meeting." She looked sweetly at Gilbert as he stepped hastily away from the group.

"Sorry. I forgot myself" he exclaimed hastily before stepping back to his grandfather, "I just wasn't expecting my mate to be so...so..." he tried to stare past Alfred for another glimpse of Matthew, but was unsuccessful.

"Yes well common beliefs about our race tend to always be _dead_ wrong" She smiled cooly.

Gilbert was about to speak again when a flash near a corner of the room alerted everyone to the arrival of three more figures.

"And here are the sorcerers" Hanz spoke matter of factly and walked past Genoveva towards Arthur and his two companions, who were brushing their clothes down and gazing around the room with rapt curiosity.

"Are we not last again?" Arthur asked coming to shake hands with Hanz.

"No. Romulus is still not present" Hanz replied.

Arthur nodded and looked at the people gathered in the grand hall.

"So have we been making introductions?"

"Yes and it appears that Gilbert is quite satisfied with Matthew" the young vampire prince answered him with a grin and wink, "Perhaps this arrangement will not be so troublesome after all. I suspect it will still be interesting though."

"Is your name Alfred F Jones by chance?" Arthur addressed him warily.

"Nope that would be me" Alfred grinned turning to him, "You are free to call me Al of course Artie. Since we are to be sealed after all."

Arthur groaned inwardly and glared back at the presumptuous man,

"My name is Arthur not Artie, and I will call you whatever I well please."

Alfred smirked at him and winked.

"Then I have freedom to call you whatever I well please too. And I please Artie."

The master sorcerer could do nothing but bluster over the other man's logic before he looked curiously at him.

"How did you know that I was Arthur? I don't recall ever saying my name."

"It wasn't hard to pick you out from the other two sorcerer's. I was told that I would know you by the eyebrows. They are rather bushy after all."

Arthur blustered again as he ran a hand over his unfortunate eyebrows that never seemed to stay natural no matter what amount of spells he used on them.

Alfred laughed and turned to his queen,

"I like him already."

"I'm glad. But you have forgotten decorum as well Alfred F Jones. Now please silence your outbursts and wait for the rest of the introductions to be made" She reprimanded softly.

"Ah apologies your majesty" he hastily bowed to her and turned away from Arthur to find Gilbert grinning at him.

Instantly his own smile turned into a slight sneer and his eyes turned challenging.

Arthur collected himself and beckoned to the other two sorcerers to follow him and Lord Beilschmidt to the waiting dignitaries. When they arrived he gestured to the man and woman.

"This is Ivan Braginski and Elizaveta Héderváry. Both hold the title of high sorcerer."

Roderich had been ignoring everyone in the room until that moment. At the mention of his intended mate's name, he looked up from his novel for the first sight of the woman that he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

Gilbert's earlier statement that she would be _hot_ was not far wrong. She was indeed quite beautiful. Her deep coppery brown hair hung well past her shoulders in elegant waves and her bright green eyes sparkled with a hidden intensity and power that sparked his interest as not much beyond music and literature was able to. He now began entertaining curiosity about what their life together could hold. He wondered if it would take a good deal of effort to discover what truly lay behind those eyes. Well they would certainly have a long time to figure out what exactly this mating meant for the two of them. Two immortals had nothing but time.

Roderich broke from his thoughts in preparation to stand when his grandfather introduced him to the newcomers but Hanz Beilschmidt was interrupted by the loudest roar he had ever heard and a shattering of glass from every single window in the grand hall.

"The hell was that!" Gilbert exclaimed, instinctively rushing past a startled Alfred to grab onto Matthew and protect him.

"That would be the angry call of a dragon." Hanz replied with concern, "Something tells me the flight over did not go smoothly for them. A shame because I would force Romulus to fix my windows otherwise since he was the cause of them becoming this way" he looked with annoyance at the thousands of glass shards littering the side before turning to the others with a sigh, "Come we should go meet them."

The large party poured from the great hall and down towards the front doors of the castle. The sentries on either side of the entrance bowed to their lord and flicked the switch to open the heavy iron doors to the outside. Hanz led the way into the afternoon sunlight where the gathered party got a glimpse of the most amazing sight.

Four enormous shapes circled in the air as if trying to pick out a good landing point. All appeared to be the length of a small field. All had an incredible wingspan that blocked out the sun most of the time. And all were different from each other in major ways. One was a crimson shade of red with deep black hair and two long face whiskers. The largest was a bright amber gold with vibrant brown hair that stuck out in curls here and there. This dragon was clutching something in its mouth. Something that's end occasionally glinted in the sunlight. Beside him was a dragon of darker amber with flashing green eyes that you could tell even from a great distance, held deep rage at the moment. And staying close to him was the final dragon of a peculiar mixture of colors. His scales were of a breathtaking royal blue with small spikes of aqua on the tail. But his hair was a dazzling shade of light auburn brown that shown more golden in the sunlight.

"Why are the scales darker on the blue one's left leg?" Matthew breathed.

"They're not" Ludwig replied grimly, "That's blood."

"Romulus" Hanz shouted over the sound of the dragons' wing beats, "Change into your half form to land. I don't have a space big enough for you otherwise."

The larger dragon came lower and dropped the object he was carrying, where it clattered sharply on the stone path. Then, right before their eyes, he began to shrink and glow till with a giant flash. A winged man was hovering in the air above them...completely naked.

"Ah right" Hanz looked at the ground cursing himself for having forgotten.

"We've brought clothes but I ask that you all avert your eyes before I allow my grandsons to change into their skin" Romulus bellowed down at them.

The ground party was about to comply when there was another flash and a second human/dragon hovered in the air.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of" the young man growled, folding his arms, "Let them stare if they want."

Antonio found his attention captured. He avoided looking down too far, but he couldn't help but examine the figure slightly. His skin had a hint of olive tone and glistened with light sweat that he must have worked up from the flight. A fine layer of muscle was visible under the surface of his chest and arms but not enough to be blatantly visible. His hair was a slightly darker auburn shade than the blue dragons and locks of it fell over one of his hazel green eyes. The young man seemed to catch him staring and smirked,

"Like what you see bastard?"

Antonio grinned and his eyes flashed sultry red briefly,

"Yes. I do actually."

The dragon was startled by that and turned away with a muttered,

"Bastardo pervertito."

"Put pants on Lovino" Romulus growled at him, slinging a pair of trousers over the young dragon's shoulder.

Lovino continued to grumble but did as instructed.

Antonio continued to grin happily and winked at Lovino before turning around with the others. His mother gave him a cold stare that instantly made his grin fade though.

Satisfied that they weren't being watched anymore, Romulus turned to the other dragons still in full form,

"All right Feli, Yao, you can shift now."

The red dragon complied and flashed into his half form. His black mane turned into dark brown hair that fell down his back slightly in a low ponytail. His skin was a much lighter color than the other two dragons and appeared rather soft. He nodded respectfully to Romulus and Lovino before turning his gaze to the last dragon like the other two men.

The blue dragon appeared to be hesitating with shifting. It kept looking down at its blood soaked leg with apprehension and looking back at Romulus pleadingly.

"I know it will hurt a lot as a half human" the dragon lord sighed, "But we can't avoid that. There is no place for you to land and be treated as you are now. You have to."

The blue dragon closed its eyes, folded its wings about its shrinking body, and flashed.

A very human cry split the air and made several of the ground party flinch. They waited for a few minutes before Romulus called out,

"All right, you can all turn around again."

The four winged humans dropped down, Romulus in the lead with his two grandsons behind him, and Yao bringing up the rear. Their landing was not as graceful as it should have been with the youngest immediately falling backwards when his leg wouldn't support him. Romulus was by his side instantly pulling out a cloth and slipping it under one of the shorts' legs his grandson now wore. The young man bit his lip to keep from crying out again and his breathing was rapid.

Hanz came forward with Arthur beside him,

"What happened Romulus?"

"This is what happened!" the dragon/man hissed, picking up the object he had dropped earlier. They could now clearly see the wicked barb on the end of the spear, meant to pierce, embed, and tear inside.

Hanz instinctively clenched his teeth and growled at the weapon. "A patrol?"

"A large one" Romulus cursed and flung the bloody instrument aside, "Attacked us bout two cities away from your lands. Surprised that all of us didn't get more hurt." He gestured at a few small cuts on his arms where arrows and small spears had grazed him. "Still," He looked down at his younger grandson who's eyes were still tightly shut from pain, "we didn't escape without a major injury."

Arthur stepped forward now and knelt down beside the dragon leader,

"Is there something I can do? I'm not the most skilled with healing magic, but I do know some basic spells for easing pain and slowing down bleeding."

Romulus looked at the young sorcerer wearily but nodded at last,

"I don't like seeing my dear Feli in this much pain; any way that you can ease it is appreciated."

Arthur nodded and gently placed his hands over the young dragon's thigh, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath,

"Herali elithium arati litharn."

A soft bluish white mist appeared below his hands and seeped through the fabric of the shorts.

Instantly the young dragon sighed in relief and opened his bright auburn-gold eyes. He smiled at Arthur,

"Thank you so much Master Sorcerer! It doesn't hurt as bad anymore."

"Yes our thanks to you Arthur" Romulus nodded before turning back to his grandson, "Do you think you can walk now Feli?"

The young man shrugged and tried to stand using his grandfather and Arthur for support. Blood began trickling its way down his leg as he tried to stay upright before finally gasping in defeat and slipping back to the ground.

"No good" he shook his head, "The pain may have eased but my muscles still won't support me."

"Allow my assistance then." A deep firm voice made Feliciano and those around him turn.

"Ludwig" Hanz nodded, "I'm sure they would be most grateful."

Feliciano blinked up at the imposing figure standing above him. Much bigger and stronger in appearance than himself, he was clearly a man that took great pride in his physical demeanor and probably did a great deal of athletic training. His light blond hair was slickly combed back from his face which made all of his features stand out starkly, especially his striking crystal blue eyes. Yet for all his outward appearance of being to the point, by the book, follow the rules, Feliciano could see a hidden softer side beneath those mesmerizing eyes. And as he was to be Feliciano's mate, it would be the young dragon's task, and pleasure, to bring that hidden side to the surface.

He smiled and held out both arms,

"Please?"

Ludwig nodded and dropped down to scoop him into his strong arms, allowing Feliciano to wrap his arms securely around his neck, before lifting him and turning to the other men.

"Shall we go back inside then grandfather? Lord Romulus? Master Arthur?"

The men nodded and followed the blond into the hall, trailed by the rest of the party with Lovino loudly yelling at Antonio for trying to get so friendly so soon, and Yao trying unsuccessfully to get away from the firm grip Ivan had around his waist.

(All right so new question, Hanz Beilscmidt makes a statement about Gilbert "whining about how bitterly unfair your life has become"; I borrowed this statement from another character in a popular movie. Name the character. First and Second person to guess correctly gets to follow the same instructions as stated at the end of the prologue. Good luck!)


End file.
